ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Crazy and Olly/Episodes
List of Episodes from Crazy and Olly. Season 1 (2019-2020) #'Crazy, Olly, Jenny and Layla in: The Competition/Zelda in: Zelda Bond/Tales from Mystic Island - The Knowing of All - '''Crazy and Jenny compete aganist Olly and Layla in a game show hosted by a rat along with other contestants. A parody of James Bond with Zelda as the role and Muskus along with his wife as the villains. In Tales from Mystic Island, Ivana and her friends have a party, but all becomes into a complete disaster. It aired on September 5, 2019. #'Raz in: Raz's Bath/The Muskrat Squad in: Muskus' Guide to be a Perfect Villain/Tales from Mystic Island - All Chime High - 'Marley tries to give Raz a bath but he keeps running away. Muskus and the Muskrat Squad train new Muskrats to being descent villains. In Tales from Mystic Island, Sparks invents a new machine by using a wind chime but things didn't go as planned. It aired on September 12, 2019. #'Zelda, Raz and Kora in: Escape Room Madness/Quacky in: All Feathered Up/Tales from Mystic Island - The Northern Lights - 'Zelda, Raz and Kora challenge in the escape room to solve puzzles. Quacky gets gum stuck into his feathers. In Tales from Mystic Island, Ivana and her friends watch the northern lights. It aired on September 19, 2019 #'Crazy and Olly in: Ice Cream Mania/Layla in: Zorilla Trouble/Tales from Mystic Island - Dinner Place - 'Crazy and Olly take their friends to an ice cream parlor to try different flavors. A Zorilla named Layra has a fight between Layla for the egg that was laid by a platypus. In Tales from Mystic Island, Ivana and her friends visit a fancy restaurant called Myst E Dragon (a parody of Chuck E Cheeses and a chinese restaurant) for dinner but Mary gets a fight with Viola, Terry and Carver over going to the acarde. It aired on September 26, 2019. #'Marley in: Art, Dik Dik Style!/Jenny in: How to Cook Pizza/Tales from Mystic Island - Chillin' at Mt. Blizzard - 'Marley attempts to attend an art show by creating a masterpiece. Jenny makes a pizza by using random ingredients she could find in her kitchen in order to make the best party ever. In Tales from Mystic Island, Ivana and her friends visit Mt. Blizzard to see their friends but new ones join in as well. It aired on October 3, 2019. #'Zia in: Termite Control/Grace in: Musical Ferret/Tales of Mystic Island - Jinx the Cool Cat - 'Zia the Aardvark gets rid of termites when they raided her yard. Grace feels excited when she got accepted to be in a musical called Glitterstar. In Tales from Mystic Island, Jinx acts cool when picture day came to the Mystic Island School. It aired on October 10, 2019. #'Kora and Raz in: Into the Mine/Crazy in: Berry Nice Hunting/Tales from Mystic Island - Brody's Book of Fun - '''It aired on October 17, 2019. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 2 (2020-2021) Category:Episodes